


touch me anywhere

by throughthestars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughthestars/pseuds/throughthestars
Summary: John is crazy for Harold and decides to put on a show for him!
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	touch me anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Smutty one-shot. That's it.

John was sitting on the couch in the library, reading Stress Fractures in Titanium. He wasn’t actually reading, he was listening to Finch type, and watching him out of the corner of his eye. His suit was brown today, with a tan waistcoat, and a tie with orange and brown stripes. John was observant, but he had been watching Finch all day, to be fair.

“John, I do think it’s time you go home and rest,” Finch said, not looking up from his coding. 

That was how Finch dismissed him after every number. And John let him. What was he going to do? ‘Hey Finch, I’m actually in love with you, have been for 2 years, wanna come home with me?’ No. So he left.

John walked to the loft, enjoying the fresh autumn air. And definitely did not think about Finch’s ass in his suit pants. He was glad when he entered the door to his apartment because he could feel his straining erection against his pants. 

It turned him on thinking about how Finch was probably watching him right now, seeing if he got home alright, through the cameras and bugs in the loft. So he decided to take a chance. 

John knew where the cameras were, and he ‘accidentally’ left his earwig in, and his phone on. He got into view of one of the cameras, and he slowly took off his clothes. He made sure to labor his breathing and make sure Finch was actually listening. John knew it was selfish of himself to be doing this, but he couldn’t think. 

He was in his boxers now, and he took them off, looking straight at the camera. He smiled wide when he heard a little “Oh!” on the line. 

He trailed his fingers down his abdomen and grabbed his dick. He let out the hiss of air he was holding in and moaned. He had an audience to entertain, after all. 

He slowly stroked himself, letting his eyes close. He took a few steps back and leaned against his wall. He started speeding up and got a deep spark of arousal when he heard Finch’s breathing on the ‘call’. 

“Lube and tissues are in the cabinet behind your desk,” John decided to say, still stroking himself. He heard a yelp of surprise on the other side, probably to the sound of John’s voice. John thought Finch was going to end the call and reprimand him, but he heard the familiar uneven steps and a squeaky drawer slide open. Bingo. 

John could feel his orgasm building up, so he slowed his strokes down. “It’s not fair that you get to see me, but I can’t see you,” John said, faintly amused. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last if he was watching Finch getting off because of him anyways, but he would still love to see that beautiful sight. 

“Voyeurism is bad, Mr. Reese. I watched the cameras to see if you got home safely, and went back to my code. I dared look back, and you were staring at the camera, obviously putting a show for me. That is still not ok, what so ever, I did not have your cons-” John decided to cut him off. “Harold, you could do whatever you wanted to me, you **own** me.”

That got Finch quiet, and John picked up his pace again. “If we are going to do this, Mr. Reese-” He started. “John” Finch stuttered but continued. “If we are going to do this, John, you are going to listen to my commands. Is that ok?” 

John sighed in relief, that Finch wasn’t going to leave, that Finch could be interested, and that he was at least going to get a hell of a good night out of this. “It is definitely more than ok, Harold,” John purred, slowing his strokes down so he could listen to Finch’s orders. 

“You are not going to come without my permission. For now, speed up your strokes.” John did. He stroked himself harder until he could feel pre-come onto his hand. He used it to slick himself up, and stroke harder. 

“Yes, that’s it, you’re doing so good John, so good,” Finch was saying, his own breathing labored on the other side of the call. John could feel himself building up again, and he let out a moan. “Finch, I’m getting close, I’m almost there, Finch-”

“Stop. Kneel down on the floor,” John kneeled. “Put your hands behind your back and spread your legs.”

John made himself stop stroking, and he exhaled loudly in frustration. “That’s good John, you did really well.” 

John could hear Finch stroking himself, little breath leaving his soft lips. John was so fucking horny. 

“Beg for it, John” Finch requested. John couldn’t think. So he listened to Finch. “Please, please, please, Finch!” 

“Please what, Mr. Reese?”

John all but came when Finch said his name like that.

“Please let me come!” John begged like a whore. He couldn’t believe that was him talking, all desperate and whining. He couldn’t really string together coherent sentences, so he said the first two things he wanted on his mind. And Finch obliged. “Ok, Mr. Reese, you may continue stroking yourself. Slowly.”

John did exactly that. He put his hand back around his throbbing cock and stroked himself again. He ached for release, but he knew he wasn’t going to get that without Harold’s order.  
He could hear more of Finch’s little pants and breaths and they were pushing him close to release again. 

“Harold, I’m getting close again, please, please!” John was struggling to hold on, but he knew he wouldn’t let go until Finch said he could. 

Apparently, John’s begging was too much for Harold, and John could hear him finish with little gasps. John was aching, but he kept stroking himself. He needed to come.

“Yes John, you were so good, yes, you can come now.” With that, John stroked himself twice more and came, shuddering. He yelled “Harold!” spilling all over himself. 

“We should do that again sometime,” said John, after a few minutes. Finch sputtered, and John stood up and looked at the camera. “This was fun. I’m gonna go shower now, Your welcome to come and join me!” John smiled wide and did a call me gesture.


End file.
